Pludselig Kærlighed
by bunny on fire
Summary: Sora's mor er død og hun skal nu vende sig til livet hos sin far og hans nye familie...


_Kære Sora!_

_Hvordan går det med dig? Her er alt så småt ved at falde tilbage til det gamle. Fru. Makkes er en klovn som sædvanlig, hr. Kottingham giver så mange lektier for at det burde være ulovligt og Cassie fortæller alle der gider høre på hende, at hr. Puttings og fru. Lission er vildt forelskede og at de højst sandsynligt skal have et stort bryllup i skolen gymnastiksalen. _

_Dramaklubben prøver på desperat vis at finde en afløser for dig. Det sjoveste er at de har smidt Charlotte ud af klubben. Du skulle have set hendes ansigt. Det var vildt morsomt. Dingo savner dig vildt meget. Han insistere på at de aldrig vil finde dig en afløser._

_Mor siger at jeg nok kan komme og besøge dig en gang når sommerferien er begyndt. Måske på et tidspunkt i juli? Altså hvis jeg kan komme. _

_Nå men jeg må hellere slutte. Vi her historie, og det var meningen at jeg skulle finde noget tekst om en eller anden konge i det gamle Danmark._

_Kysser og krammer Mimi._

Sora læste glad e-mailen fra hendes bedste veninde. Det var så dejligt at få et friskt vindpust fra hendes gamle liv. Hun var ved at blive vanvittig, i dette mareridt af en galeanstalt. Hun skrev tilbage med det samme.

_Kære Mimi…_

_Jeg hader min far! Aldrig i hele mit liv har jeg mødt en så opblæst nar! Urgh! Det eneste han tænker på er sin Darling kone Anita, og den idiot til Yamato, hans **fantastisk begavede** og **atletiske** pap søn (noter venligst ironien). Det er lige til at brække sig over. Men udover det er her rent faktisk ret okay hvis du altså ser bort fra min total irriterende pap storebror, min opblæste nar af en far og hans sippede, snobbede, selvglade, grimme rengørings freak af en kone. Men som jeg var ved at sige. De bor på denne her fantastisk romantiske lille gamle vingård ude på landet, komplet medbrostens belagt gårdsplads, rosenbede og en lille brønd hvis gamle sten er tilvokset med de sødest duftende snehvide gammeldags roser. Det anden dag da jeg var ude at gå, helt nede bagerst i plantagen stødte jeg på en lille isoleret sø omringet af træer. Det var vildt smukt der. Prøv at visualisere det her: solen der skinner ned mellem træerne, det klare blanke vand let strøet med liljer her og der, en fugl der synger en munter sommervise et sted længere inde mellem træerne.. Alt i alt var det fantastisk. Men desværre var jeg nød til at gå før hendes kongelige højhed fik et af sine raserianfald fordi jeg kom to minutter for sent til frokost. Jeg tror ag jeg vil gå tilbage dertil i nat. Nå men jeg er nød til at løbe. Hendes kongelige højhed skal have hjælp til at lave aftensmad._

_Savner dig så meget og glæder mig vildt til at du kommer til juli._

_Kys Sora._

Sora gennemlæste tilfreds e-mailen til hendes bedste veninde, før hun sendte den. Det havde været et par skøre første dage, her på hendes fars vingård i det sydlige Italien. Det var faktisk ret underligt at dommeren i retten besluttede sig for at placere hende hos sin biologiske far. Udover aldrig at have mødt ham før nu, så boede han i udlandet og havde overhoved intet at gøre med hende. Det var alt sammen den Juns skyld. Hvis hun ikke havde insisteret på at have levende lys i sidste akt af det årlige skoleteater, så var tæppet aldrig gået i brænd. Og det var på grund af branden i teatersalen at hendes mor var død. Sora huskede det som var det i går.

Det brændte. Flammer over alt, kaos og panik. Alle prøvede at flygte. Midt i dette helvede, der på gulvet midt i salen, lå hendes mor. Hun var blevet ramt af en af de faldende kulisser og var blevet slået bevidstløs. Sora stod lammet af chok og så på mes en af de store træbjælker, der holdt loftet oppe, faldt ned på hendes mor. Alle hendes sanser slog fra. Hun kunne ikke bevæge sig og da hun så loftet begynde at give sig var hun sikker på at det var nu hun skulle dø. Heldigvis var der en brandmand der greb fat om hendes arm og begyndte at trække hende ud derfra. Hun rystede sig ud af mindet. Nu var ikke et tidspunkt at tænke på de forfærdelige begivenheder der skete for over to måneder siden.

Sora kiggede på uret. 23:55 lyste op i det halvmørke rum. Hun besluttede sig for at tage en lille svømmetur i den lille isolerede sø. Hun rejste sig og gik over til sine kufferter. Hun sukkede irriteret da hun så hvor rodet der var. Det ville være umuligt for hende at finde sit badetøj i det rod. Hun trak på skuldrene. Så måtte hun vel bare nøgenbade. Der var jo alligevel ingen der kom derned på denne tid af natten.

Hun gik ud på badeværelset og tog to store håndklæder. Derefter listede hun stille ned til entreen, og ud af døren. Hun løb igennem de høje vindrueplantager, ned til den lille klup træer allerbagerst i plantagen. Hun fulgte den lille sti gennem træerne, og snart stod hun ved den lille sø. Hun smilede, afklædte sig ned til kun hendes sorte boycuts og gik ud det klare vand, der stadig var lunt efter at solen havde bagt på det hele dagen. Hun lå og nød det varme vand et lille stykke tid, da hun pludselig hørte en gren knække bag sig. Hun vendte sig hurtigt og der stod han. Yamato den irriterende pap bror der stjal alt hendes fars opmærksomhed. Yamato med den atletiske krop, den solbrune hud, de aqua blå øjne og det smukke, blonde, skinnene hår. Der stod han i intet andet end et par sorte badebukser. Sofia stod som lammet. Han gik stille ned i vandet og hen mod hende. Da han var omkring en meter fra hende rakte han hånden ud mod hende. Hun vidste ikke hvad der gik af hende. Hun rakte ud og tog hans hånd, og før hun kunne reagere var hun presset op mod ham, fingrene indfiltret i hans hår i midten af et af de mest hede kys hun nogensinde havde oplevet. Måske ville det her slet ikke være så slemt. Det var det sidste hun tænkte, før hun overgav sig helt til hans talentfulde hænder.


End file.
